Fallen Series Sampler: High School
by Danni-2005
Summary: I've gotten a lot of people who've said in reviews 'I didn't want to read this cause I usually don't read this kind of stuff'. So someone suggest I take some main points out of the first five books as sort of a preview to solve the problem!


**_She Will Be Loved_**

**Summary:**** I've gotten a lot of people who've said in reviews I didn't want to read this cause I usually don't read this kind of stuff. So someone suggest I take some main points out of the first five books as sort of a preview to solve the problem!**

**Rating:**** PG-13**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I don't own She Will Be Loved, **

**Dedication:**** This ones going out to all the Fallen Fans because you guys rock my tiny little world. You know it and I know it.**

**Author's Note:**** These are just random moments stuck in random places. Nothing is in chronological order. And I'm only covering the High School books so this goes from _Hello _to _Everybody's Fool_ (One - Five). I don't want to use any songs off of the Fallen CD because they are all going to have there own plot so I just want to avoid confusion.**

The door squeaked open and Sam poked her head out of the bedroom and into the hotel suite lounge. "Can I come in?"

Danny looked over from contemplating the ceiling. "What? Worried I'm not decent or something?" He smirked at seeing the blush creep up her cheeks. "You're getting to easy to get the drop on, Sam."

She stepped out a hotel generic blanket wrapped firmly around her form. "Shut it." He laughed and stared back at the ceiling. "I couldn't sleep," he heard her whisper.

"Not surprising." He glanced over her shoulder at her. "I can never repay you for this. I can't believe that you would be willing to throw your future away for me." He watched her drop down next to the couch and lean back on the front of it. She was quiet for a moment, twisting the two little gold bands on her left ring finger.

Finally, without looking up, she whispered. "It's only fitting, isn't it? I mean, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a future to throw away."

- Everybody's Fool, Book Five

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
_****_She had some trouble with herself  
_****_He was always there to help her  
_****_She always belonged to someone else_**

"Sam!" He ran down the steps in twos trying to catch up with her. "Wait!" He lunged forward and managed to grab her right elbow.

She spun on her heals. "You know what, Danny? I think it's you who needs a reality check. I'm not your girlfriend. Not now nor have I ever been. I'm free to make my own choices. I'm sorry if that bother's you." She tried wrenched her arm out of his grasp, but he held on as tight as he could.

"No!" He snapped, forcing her to look back up at his face. "I'm tired of you running from me. I'm tired of you trying to ignore the fact that we may have something more than friendship. You want some safe little high school relationship that's never going to go anywhere? Fine! Go ahead and date him. Be the happy girlfriend of a I'm-going-no-where-with-my-life jerk. I just always thought you were bigger than that, Sam. I guess I was wrong. Or maybe I just no you better than you'll ever know yourself."

- Taking Over Me, Book Three

**_I drove for miles and miles  
_****_And wound up at your door  
_****_I've had you so many times but somehow  
_****_I want more_**

Danny pushed the door open and led Sam in, holding her bag on his shoulder. She had an old backpack slung over her shoulder. "You can stay down here. We have a pull out couch." Sam followed everything seeming new and familiar in the same instant.

It felt strange. Her head swam. It had been hard going out into the world again. In the hospital she could just lie there and try to remember. There was no rush, no penalty for not remembering. But now she felt horrible about not remembering. These people had given so much to try to stop her from going away, and in her mind they weren't all that far from strangers.

Except for Danny. It was amazing how quickly things had come back about him. Red is his favorite color. His birthday is March twenty-second. He wanted to be an astronaut. But somehow she felt she was missing the big things. There was something he wasn't telling her. Like he didn't think she could handle it yet. It scared her senseless.

- Imaginary, Book Two

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
_****_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_****_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
_****_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

Danny stared up at the sky and the cold rain stung him. He looked down and noticed let water droplets clinging to the tips of his bangs. Sam had been out for two hours. He had bandaged up her wrist using one of his socks and the razor blade he found on the ground. He had pocketed it. He didn't want her to find it.

And now they sat with her tucked under the little awning by the girls bathroom he sat next to her but outside the protection of the rain. Sam needed it more than he did. It wasn't much of a shelter but she was more out of the rain then he was.

He didn't want to risk moving her. Besides where would he take her? His parents were waiting for him to go home and receive the eminent lecture he was sure they'd come up with. He heard Sam whimper and twisted around and watched her shiver. She wasn't coming around yet but she was getting much closer.

Danny turned back around and ran a hand through his hair, pushing water droplets onto his already soaked shirt. He leaned heavily against the rough brick of the wall. How could he have not noticed something was wrong? This was his responsibility as a friend. Not just a friend, her best friend. He was not only a lousy super hero, he was a rotten friend.

- Hello, Book One

**_And she will be loved  
_****_And she will be loved_**

Danny rolled his eyes. "Tucker, you're over-reacting! We're both fine. She's just taking a nap."

Tuck wheeled around and glared at Danny. "You know how easily she could have died? Danny, _you_ almost didn't come out of that. It's nothing short of a miracle that Sam did. I'm sorry if her life doesn't mean anything to you, but it does to me."

Danny stood in disbelief, the pain of betrayal washing over him. "How can you even _think_ that?" he almost screamed. "Sam means everything to me!"

Tucker started for the door glancing over his shoulder at his seventeen-year-old friend. "Than maybe you need to grow up and start acting like it," he retorted icily.

- My Immortal, Book Four

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
_****_I want to make you feel beautiful  
_****_I know I tend to get so insecure  
_****_It doesn't matter anymore_**

Sam dropped lightly onto his lap while the two of them sat at the end of the lunch table. He could feel Dash's eyes on them and he rested his head on her shoulder. He kept whispering in his head, 'Make it seem real'. But at the same time he knew that if he let himself become too involved that it would only hurt them both.

It was amazing how hard it was and at the same time so easy. Half the time he felt like he was over-doing it. The rest of the time he felt like he couldn't be doing enough to convince them. Lying to the world, Danny scoffed inwardly. That had been all he'd been doing since the day of the accident that robbed him of his normality.

It was sad this was what their lives had become. Living a lie, but the scary thing was that if they didn't, it could cost both of them their lives. They could take his life, it would be his own fault. He should have known being a half-ghost would come back to haunt him. But now Sam would pay the price too. And that was what was killing him.

- Everybody's Fool, Book Five

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
_****_It's compromise that moves us along  
_****_My heart is full and my door's always open  
_****_You can come anytime you want_**

"Danny!" The hands on his shoulders shook him harder. He slowly blinked open his eye, trying to make them adjust. He looked up at his nervous sister glancing down at him.

"Jazz? Whaz da madder." He slurred, trying to force himself to focus on being awake.

Her eyes met his, filled with fear. "She's gone, Danny. Sam's not here."

"Did you check the bathroom?" He asked rubbing his blue eyes with the heel of his hands.

Jazz shook her head, flipping long auburn hair over her shoulders. "You don't get it. She's not here. Her stuff is gone. Her bed is made. The deadbolt on the front door is unlocked." She paused letting it sink in. She paused between each word as if the point had to be stressed. "Sam is gone."

- Imaginary, Book Two

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
_****_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
_****_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
_****_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

Sam turned the corner, slipping a little on the wet pavement as she ran. She stumbled for a moment but recovered quickly enough. Lightning arched across the sky in the West followed by the roll of thunder, less distant than Sam would have liked. In that moment the sky opened up and rain hit the ground in torrents.

Sam slowed under the sudden down pour and slowed to a stop. Maybe she would be better off if she just headed back to Danny's. Either way she needed to decide right now. Sam slowed to a stop and shivered in the cooling air. Though it was late May, she wished she had a jacket. The temperature had probably dropped about ten degrees since she left Danny's.

Now she had to decide whether to go home or to Danny's. As Sam considered her options the sight of Danny's scared eyes floated before her. If she went back she would only worry him. He didn't need that, it was just a silly thunderstorm.

- Hello, Book One

**_And she will be loved  
_****_And she will be loved  
_****_And she will be loved  
_****_And she will be loved_**

Danny leaned in and his lips met hers. Sam shuddered as his arms went around her waist. Part of her brain screamed at her that this was wrong that he was just like the others. This wasn't real. It can't be. Sam pulled back suddenly leaving Danny standing there confused. "I can't do this," she breathed, tears welling up in her eyes.

She made the mistake of looking up at his face. Danny bit his lip and nodded looking awkward. But it wasn't that. Sapphire eyes were filled with a total dejection that made her heart clench. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, It's my fault. You told me you weren't ready and me being the idiot that I am went ahead and kissed you anyways." Sam looked down at the dirt. It was in that moment Sam decided that she was more messed up than she'd realized. Life had tainted her and it probably wasn't possible for her to be normal ever again.

- My Immortal, Book Four

**_I know where you hide  
_****_Alone in your car  
_****_Know all of the things that make you who you are  
_****_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
_****_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_**

"What's going to happen to me," she choked out. And for yet another time since this nightmare had began, Danny didn't know what to tell her. He just held her tighter and Sam clung to him. "What if this is goodbye?" She stopped taking a deep, shaky breath so that she could get the rest out. "What if this is the last time we see each other?"

"It won't be," Danny said firmly. "Even if I have to walk, I'll see you again. You believe me, right?" Sam gave sort of strangled sob but didn't move. "I'm not going to lose you, Sam. I promise." She nodded weakly against his shoulder. Danny turned at the sound of a car. "Sam, we need to go."

They both stood and grabbed one of her bags. She pulled Danny into a hug. He didn't ever want to let go, cause if he did she would be gone and the world as he knew it would be over. She pulled back reluctantly. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you," she whispered.

- Imaginary, Book Two

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door_****_I  
want to make you feel beautiful_**

Sam twirled in front of the mirror. She hadn't twirled in a dress since her cousins' wedding in fourth grade. Now it was her own wedding, her own wedding dress. This wasn't horrible but it wasn't exactly perfect either. The spaghetti strap slipped down her shoulder and she brushed it back up. Somehow she had always pictured it differently than this.

Like the dress would be something she'd picked out, not something the justice of the peace had on hand. She had always seen herself planning the whole thing out and having all her family and friends there. Most of all she had wanted to be in love. Maybe at one time she would have been but at the moment, there was still to much between the too of them. She didn't love him. A little voice in her mind whispered that Danny loved her. Good for him, she thought bitterly. Guess some things are just too much to hope for.

- Everybody's Fool, Book Five

**_I don't mind spending every day  
_****_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_****_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
_****_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

"As soon as you have your baby, I'll take you home with me." He walked over and leaned against the wall next to the door to the stairwell.

"I still don't see why you'd want that. I mean I'll be all moody still and the baby won't sleep through the night for a while. How can you put up with that?" She pushed off the wall and walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked down.

"I've always been there for you, you know that." Danny watched her spin and lean with her back against the railing holding it on either side of her.

She arched an eyebrow. "What about in third grade when you told me I had cooties and shoved me in the mud," she said, her violet eyes glittering.

He grinned over at her. "Tucker made me do it." She laughed and for the first time during the visit he started to believe she _was_ getting better.

- Taking Over Me, Book Three

**_And she will be loved  
_****_And she will be loved  
_****_And she will be loved  
_****_And she will be loved_**

Sam drew back in horror as if she'd been slapped. "No," she whispered. "You can't love me. I won't let you."

"Oh, well! I'm glad that's settled," Danny bit out sarcastically, feeling incredibly betrayed. This wasn't how he'd imagined it, where it was the perfect moment, he told her gently and she just kind of fell into his arms. Why did he even insist on fantasizing up perfect scenarios about anything in his life?

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, both seventeen-year-olds just sort of staring at each other. "This isn't going to change anything," Sam whispered.

Danny shook his head. "Stop kidding yourself, Sam. This changes everything. Whether you love me or not, it changes _everything_."

- My Immortal, Book Four

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
_****_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

He needed to do something and now. If not he was going to lose her, no matter what he had done so far. He pulled her to him. She protested weekly but something must have given cause she lay her head down on his shoulder. "I'm dying, Danny," she whispered in his ear, almost as if she herself was just realizing this.

Danny took of towards the ground, those horrible words ringing in his ears. She was dying. As Danny lay her down he watched her eyelids flutter then close. He shook her shoulders gently. It was no use, she was out cold. He stared at her deathly pale face and had to wonder if there was any saving her now.

- Hello, Book One

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
_****_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

Sam stood there at the front of all her classmates and _their_ family and friends, waiting for her name to be called. She could feel the scorn of there gazes. She'd earned a reputation for the school slut. She couldn't say that she didn't understand why, but it still hurt.

She looked over at Tucker. The hatred in his gaze almost made her knees buckle. How had it come down to this? She remembered when they all poked themselves with thumbtacks in seven grades and signed in blood that they would be best friends forever.

Sam swallowed hard. Danny must have known how hard this was cause as he glanced back over his shoulder, seconds before receiving his own diploma. This was it. The last time she would stand in Casper High. This was good bye to all their hopes, dreams, friendships, and ambitions. The principal cleared his throat and said in a strong voice. "Samantha Emily Fenton."

- Everybody's Fool, Book Five

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

****


End file.
